


Sunrise (Hang Loose)

by muffinsome



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Hawaii, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsome/pseuds/muffinsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Convincing Nino takes time, patience, relentlessness and just the right amount of coddling. Salty kisses and an Hawaiian sunset may also do the trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise (Hang Loose)

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff alert. I blame the hot sun in Hawaii and the boys' ridiculous little faces. Dangerous combination.

1

“Are you sure you don’t want to come to the beach with us?”

Nino doesn’t even look up from his manga. “See you later. Have fun,” he says dryly.

“Are you s…”

“Please don’t,” Jun says, a firm hand on Aiba’s shoulder to stop him from asking for the 82nd time.

“Who knows, he could change his mind,” Aiba says, clearly uncomfortable with leaving any man behind.

“Sometimes these things take time with Nino,” Ohno says. Time, patience, relentlessness and just the right amount of coddling. 

Nino detaches his attention from his book to glare at Ohno, to which Ohno responds with a peaceful self-satisfied smile. “You do change your mind sometimes,” he points out smugly.

“Just get out already,” Nino grumbles. 

2

“You taste salty,” Nino says. “Like the ocean.”

“Delicious?” 

“Kind of gross.”

Ohno kisses him again, leaning back and pulling Nino down with him. “You like it,” he decides.

Nino pulls back and gives him a look. “Yeah, right,” he snorts a little laugh, brushing Ohno’s bangs to the side. “You’ve got sand in your hair,” he says, rubbing at Ohno’s scalp.

Ohno shakes his head a little, feeling sand trickling down the side of his face. He closes his eyes and nods, slow like an afterthought. “You like me,” he grins. “And we’re going to get married.”

Ohno cracks an eye open and Nino rolls his eyes right on cue, like he wanted Ohno to see it. It’s love, for sure.

“You’re the biggest cheat in the world, you know that? No one would ever assume or expect any of it from you, but I feel like after all those years I should have known better. I’ve totally been played.”

Ohno stretches up to plant a soft kiss on Nino’s chin. “I didn’t even have to trick you.”

3

“Come outside with me.”

“No thanks.”

“Come. Come with me. Nino… Nino. Nino… Come outside with me.”

“How long has this been going on?” Sho asks, putting the Whole Foods’ bag down on the counter. More tomatoes for Jun and those snacks that Aiba can’t seem to be able to live without.

Jun pulls out his headphones, and Sho repeats his question.

“About an hour,” Jun says, flipping a page of Nino’s manga.

Sho sighs. “Satoshi-kun,” he calls, just as Ohno is launching into another round of Nino-come-with-me. “Wrong fish,” he says. “You won’t catch that one.”

Ohno pauses to consider this for a moment. Then his eyes take a new shade of determination. “Wrong bait,” he corrects.

Sho blinks. Jun raises an eyebrow before reluctantly getting up and leaving the room just as Ohno moves up the couch to straddle Nino.

4

"What's so great out here that you insisted I come with you?"

The air has cooled down but only slightly as the sun slowly makes its descent towards the ocean. The view from their balcony is breathtaking.

"I want you to see it," Ohno says quietly. So quietly that Nino barely hears against the wind.

"What," Nino says. He pushes his hair back and looks at Ohno.

"This. Isn't this how we fell in love?"

The corners of Nino’s lips curl into a slow smile. "So romantic," he teases, and he gives Ohno's hip a little push, but Ohno catches his hand and holds on to it.

"That time. You remember?" Ohno asks. He brushes his thumb over Nino's knuckles.

"That's not how we fell in love," Nino says, pulling Ohno closer by their joined hands.

"Is," Ohno nods decisively, but Nino shakes his head.

"What about the time before?” Nino asks. “Were you just fooling around? Did you take my innocence on a fling, Satoshi?" He grins and tugs at Ohno’s shirt before resting his hand against Ohno’s waist.

"You threw yourself at me. I didn't know what else to do," Ohno says evenly.

Nino punches him in the shoulder, and Ohno winces before giggling happily. 

“Idiot,” Nino mutters, turning back to look at the ocean, leaning his forearms against the ledge of the balcony. Ohno settles next to him, close and comfortable. 

For a moment after, they remain silent. Then, “So. If this is how we fell in love – which it isn’t – then what?”

Ohno shifts his weight, pressing against his shoulder. “I just wanted you to see it,” he says after a beat, and Nino has to bite back a smile because of course Ohno would have no grand plan, no ulterior motive. 

He puts his arm around Ohno’s shoulders. “Okay,” he says.

It’s only a half hour later when he’s reaching for the door that he notices the gold band on his finger.

5

Going through airport security, Ohno grins as he sees Nino empty his pockets and deposit his ring into the grey bin. His grins only widens after they pass the metal detector and he sees Nino grab the ring first, then his phone and DS.

“I can’t wait to be home,” Nino grumbles.

“Me too,” Ohno beams.

“It’s way too hot here.”

“Hot,” Ohno agrees happily.

Nino gives him a look, and Ohno responds with a smile, a little dirty with a flash of toothy pride. He reaches and hooks the tip of his index finger into Nino’s front left pocket and tugs. 

“Hot,” he says knowingly.

“Shut up,” Nino rolls his eyes, but before he pulls Ohno’s hand away, he lets their fingers trail together against the front of his pocket.

“So hot,” Ohno says, and Nino laughs and hits him over the head.

“I swear, I can’t take you anywhere. Let’s go home already.”

X15

"Nino. Let's go on a honeymoon."


End file.
